Harry and Friends, Find Fanfiction
by Scooby-Doo Meets Harry Potter
Summary: Well like the title say's, harry, ron, and hermione find and read stuff on fanfiction. This has probibly been done before but oh well lot's of stories are like that. Their will be a lot of out of caracters too.
1. Forced to Marry a Malfoy

**Harry and Friends, Find Fanfiction.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything connected to it (that's J. K. Rowling's) not do I own the website in the story (and I do not know who owns sorry) I'm not even sure if all the titles are mine. Also I'm positive that someone else has come up with this idea before so this story idea probably isn't mine._

_Also need a beta. Please read and review, even if you don't like, (just say you don't like it, no flames please). Also if anyone is out of character I'm sorry, if I could keep them in character I'd be Mrs. Rowling and I'm not._

_This could be a ramble of a story too._

**Chapter One.**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were spending the summer between fifth and sixth year and Hermione Granger's house. For her birthday her parents had given her a computer and internet access. So the three of them were in her room on one particularly rainy day, Hermione was on the computer (searching a site she had just found out from a friend) and Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. Hermione opened the page to she picked book's a scrolled down. She found one category that really got her attention, it was labeled _Harry Potter._

"What's this." she laughed and opened it up. Again their was stories to read, she opened one called _Having to marry a Malfoy _she opened it up, read the first chapter and screamed, in this story whoever wrote it was forcing her to marry Draco Malfoy.

"What is it Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked as Hermione screamed.

"What did that box do to you?" Ron asked picking up a curtain pole.

"It's not the computer Ron. It's what someone wrote on it. It's a website I found. There are stories about books and other things, and I found a whole bunch of stories about us and Hogwarts look at this one, they have me marring the Ferret." Hermione said, so the three of them leaned towards the screen and read.

**Chapter One of _'Having To Marry A Malfoy'._**

_"Hermione darling, I have something to tell you." Mrs. Granger said to her seventeen year old daughter, "When you were born, you dad, (may God rest his dead soul) and I adopted you."_

_"I'm adopted?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "Nice try mom. I'm not adopted. If I was adopted I wouldn't look anything like you, and I look like a cross between you, dad, and Grandma."_

_"That's not all." Mrs. Granger said as tears started to run down her face, "Y-your parents are p-purebloods, a-are death eaters, and w-want you b-back."_

_"Well they can't have me back, you have legally adopted me." Hermione challenged._

_"T-they threatened to kill you and your grandmother if we didn't return you. Th-they'll be here l-later." Mrs. Granger gasped for breath then dissolved into tears. Hermione sat their stunned, she didn't know how long she sat their, but she did, not moving, not thinking, not reading, not doing anything. She didn't know how long she sat their when a loud popping noise rang out in the kitchen. Mrs. Granger whimpered and tried to hold onto the still stunned Hermione. Their was three people their. Two adults and another teen. All had black hair, and looked horrible._

_"Alica darling it's so good to see you again." The lady said. She rushed forward, thru Mrs. Granger aside, and hugged onto Hermione. "It's been seventeen years since I've seen you. You must forgive me for giving you up. But it was on the Dark Lords orders that we had to put one of our twins up for adoption. Then they would get to know muggle life better and would be able to help purify the world." This got Hermione out of her trance._

_"You except me to forgive you!" She yelled, "You abandoned your own flesh and blood. I don't care what idiot told you too."_

_"Alice sister, you shouldn't talk to mother that way." the boy said stepping forward to comfort Hermione. She shrunk away from him. That was when she saw his face._

_"Get away from me Blaise. She not my mother. Mother's don't abandon their children on purpose, mother's are their when they say their first word, and first day of school, and first steps. This lady," she indicated to Mrs. Zabini, "hasn't done any of that, weir as this lady," she indicated to Mrs. Granger, "has, she disserves the name Mother."_

_"Sister, sister, sister." Blaise said, "Give them a chance, you'll love being a pureblood, but first you have to stop looking like a mudblood." He pulled out his wand, muttered some inaudible spell, and Hermione felt like someone had dumped cold water on her. Blaise handed her a mirror. She looked at herself, but swore it was someone else. She had a pale olive coloured skin, the Zabini black eyes and hair. Her hair was still the same length but was strait. She stood up and was six inches taller, the only thing that stayed the same was her breast size._

_"Their's one more thing." Blaise said with a small smile twisting on his face._

_"What?" Hermione asked coolly, wishing for nothing more then to slap the smile of his face._

_"You Alice Ally Zabini are to marry Draco Nathan Malfoy." Mr. Zabini said finally talking. Hermione fainted right there on the spot she was on._

**End of chapter.**

"That's just wrong." Ron said. "Why would this box show stuff like that?"

"Because, Ronald, people download this stuff into their computers, and then thru an interconnected radio waves that we call the internet, anyone can see it." Hermione said, she new from the look on Ron's face she lost him when she said download.

"Let's check out another story." Harry suggested.

----------------------------------

And Wola. Chapter one (I'm only doing one chapter stories inside this story because I don't feel like typing a million chapters for one chapter). Now tell me what you think without any flames. And again I need a beta.


	2. Twin Swap

_Disclaimer: See previous chapter has not changed, nor has the I need a Beta request. Thanks. The read and review weather you like or not without flames is still here too. Now on with the story._

**Chapter two,**

"Hmmm this one looks interesting." Ron said pointing to the next page arrow button.

"That's not a story Ron." Hermione said laughing. "That let's you get onto more stories."

"Oh." Ron said looking crestfallen.

"How about this one." Harry said pointing to the story title _Twin Swap_. "The description say's it's about Fred and George. Sort of like the parent trap movie."

"Sure." Hermione and Ron agreed. Ron looking a little confused about the movie. Hermione opened the page and again they read.

**Chapter one of_ Twin Swap._**

_Fred Weasley always knew he wasn't alone. Sure he lived with his dad in a small wizard apartment, just the two of them, but Fred always felt that their was another person like him out there._

_"Fred. Fred, Fred, Fred. Freddy, I've told you this before. Your mother and older brothers died in a broom accident when you were two. Their is no other person in the world like you." his dad would say when he talked about it._

_Fred was a prankster. He would prank all the girls (and some of the boy's) in the village close to where he lived. But today was his first day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he promised his dad that he wouldn't prank anyone, (he did not intend to keep that promise thou). So after getting his dad away he went and found an empty compartment._

_Awhile later Fred was joined by another red-headed first year boy, and a brown haired boy. _**(Au: I can't remember Lee Jorden's description).**

_"Hi. I'm Fred." Fred said starting the introductions._

_"George." said the red-head._

_"Lee." the brown haired person said. Then he took a closer look at the two people. "Wow are you too related?" he asked._

_"No." they replied together._

_"Really? You two look identical." Lee commented, "What are your last names. Mine's Jorden."_

_"Weasley." they replied. "It can't be your last name. It's mine."_

_"We can't be related. Dad said my mom and older brothers were killed in a broom crash accident. He mentioned nothing about a twin. That is if you are a twin. When's your birthday?" Fred asked._

_"April sixteenth." George replied._

_"So is mine." Fred said amazed. "But wait do you have a dad?"_

_"Once. But mom said that he and my twin brother (yes twin) moved out. The rest of the family was never aloud to speak of him again." George replied._

_"What was your father's and brothers names?" Fred asked._

_"Dad's name was Arthur or Andrew. And my twins name was Fredrick or something." George replied._

_"My dad's name's Arthur and my full name's Fredrick just don't ever use it." Fred said. "When I asked dad about my mother and her name was Molly, or Holly, or something along those lines."_

_"No way. My mom's name is Molly." George said._

_"You know what this means don't you?" Lee asked._

_"Ya. Were twins." The two boy's said at once._

**End of chapter.**

"Wow. That was crazy. Hey Ron did that ever happen to you?" Harry asked as they finished reading.

"No that box is lying." Ron said. "I don't know why you want to keep that box thing."

"It's interesting, and muggle fun. Now let's try another story, just Ron, don't pick the next page as a story." Hermione said.

----------------------------------------------------

Wola. Please review, just NO FLAMES. Also if you've read this far just review (no if's and's or but's about it). Now please I need a beta. Please I'm begging you my readers, I need a beta. Even if you can recommend one. Thanks.


	3. Harry's True Love

Desperately needed: Person willing to be beta. Thanks.

Desperately needed: Review's weather you like the story or not. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone of the characters. If I did I'd be J. K. Rowling, and I would be working on the seventh book, NOT Fanfiction stories about Harry Potter.

Also: I might be taking my one chapter per chapter stories, and making them separate fic's, so please don't use them. Thanks.

On with the story.

**Chapter Three.**

"Ok what next?" Hermione asked scrolling down on the screen.

"How about that one?" Ron asked pointing to the title _Harry's True Love._

"Let's see the description say's '_Harry Potter has found his true love. To bad no one accepts it. HPDM slash._' Bad grammar I tell you and what does HPDM stand for anyway?"

"Who cares, open the page." Harry said. So Hermione did and they started to read.

**Chapter One of _'Harry's True Love'_**

_Draco's POV_

I, _Draco Malfoy, sat at the Slytherin table, steeling secret glances at my crush. Most people would laugh at me for who my crush was. It wasn't natural._

_"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Drakie poo." Pansy's sickly sweet sing song voice rang out._

_"Go away Pansy." I said with a slight sigh._

_"Sounds like someone's in love." Blaise said through his sausage. "So who's the lucky lady this time?"_

_"Drakie wouldn't go out with any girl but me." Pansy whined._

_"She's right. I'm in love with a guy." I said._

_"Oh Drakie, don't lie to me. I know you love me. ME! Pansy Parkinson, your girlfriend." Pansy screamed in her annoying voice._

_"Draco? You love a guy? Gay love, or the strange friend love that girls use?" Blaise asked._

_"Pansy, I don't love you and for the millionth time, you're not my girlfriend. And I mean gay love Blaise; I've loved him for a whole year now." I finished with a romantic sigh._

_"Your crazy man." Blaise said patting Draco on the back, "But at least you're a Slytherin crazy man."_

_"Well I'm going to confess my love for him. Right now." I said._

_Harry's POV_

_I, Harry Potter, looked dreamily passed Ginny, who he was currently dating; to the Slytherin table were Dra… Malfoy sat starring at me, at least I think it's me he's starring at, hope actually. I had heard what Parkinson had said, but well she said a lot of things that didn't make sense, it was just who she was. Suddenly Malfoy stood up, and waved his hands to get everyone's attention. My heart skipped a beat._

_"I have an announcement to make." Malfoy said in his dreamy voice, "I first would like to start off by saying, I never wanted to date Pansy Parkinson, I'm not a girl dating guy. The love of my life is none other then…" Malfoy said._

_"Drum role please." Blaise added._

_"Harry Potter." Malfoy finished. From the look in his eye's I could tell he wasn't lying._

_So I stood up and called out, "And I love you too Draco Malfoy." First he fainted, then my world went black too._

_Draco's POV_

_It's official. Harry loves me too. Right after we woke up, we were in the hospital wing, it was late, and their was no one in the room. Both Harry and I were awake. We were talking about what happened that morning, and found out that neither was joking. And to prove it, Harry got out of his bed, crawled in with me, we shared five long sweat tender kisses, and fell asleep in each others arms._

_Harry's POV_

_We shared our first kisses last night. Five long tender kisses. And we had ten more this morning, six between breakfast and lunch, eleven between lunch and dinner, and we spent the night alone kissing in the room of requirements. Oh it he's sooooo romantic. I'm going to ask him to marry me. Yes I think I will. No scratch that I will._

_**Three months later.**_

_"Draco darling." I said in-between six of out long passionate deep kisses._

_"Yes my love?" Draco asked in a voice think with love and passion._

_"Would you," ten second kiss, "Would you," oops we have no shirts, "would you," twenty second kiss, "Would you marry me?"_

_"What?" Draco asked breaking away from our kisses running his hand on my stomach. I shudder with passion at the feeling and do the same at him. I can feel him getting goose bumps._

_I got down on one knee and produced a diamond ring I bought, "Draco Malfoy, love of my life, partner in every thing, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man on earth. I know I could make you the happiest man on earth."_

_"Of course I would Harry. Nothing would make me the happier." Draco replied, love sparkling in his eyes. I slip the diamond ring on his finger, it looked perfect. I stood up, we started kissing again, this time with are arms around each other, rubbing up and down our backs, snaking into each others hair, pulling each other into a more passionate kiss, our tongues giving kisses of their own. Oh my Draco Malfoy._

_End of chapter._

"Eww. Eww eww eww eww eww eww eww eww eww eww eww eww eww. That was discussing." Hermione said shaking all over at the thought of what the chapter said. Harry was sitting on the floor hugging his knees and rocking back and forth, mumbling about, stupid muggles and their waked brain.

"Stupid, lying, box." Ron kept repeating actually hitting the top of the computer screen with each word.

"Ron! Stop that." Hermione said grabbing the curtain rod. "And if I remember correctly, Ron, you picked that story." Ron dropped to the floor and started the same thing Harry was doing, while Hermione laughed.

-----------------------

Wola. Chapter three. Like don't like, tell me, just no flames (I'll except some flames not terrible flames and if you don't make yourself anonymous. Then I'll delete them, but just review.) Still need a beta.


	4. Dilemma

Needed: Beta.

Needed: Reviews.

Disclaimer: Does my writing even resemble J. K. Rowling, I think not.

**Chapter Four.**

"Ok," Hermione said after the boy's got over the incident, "Let's not pick ANYTHING with the word slash in it."

"How's that one?" Harry said pointing to one called '_Love's Triangle_'.

"Severus Snape is in love, in love with a certain bushy haired bookworm. She loves him too, but so does Pansy Parkinson, HGSS and some PPSS." Hermione read, "Lets not."

"Hey here they say you can pick certain characters. Pick me and Ginny. See what turns up." Harry said. So Hermione picked the two names and then enter, she scrolled down to till Ron stopped her.

"That one looks interesting." he said pointing to the title '_Dilemma_'.

"Harry's mysteriously lost his memory, and Ginny confesses her true feelings for him. But what if gets his memory back. One shot." Hermione said. "Sure."

**Story '_Dilemma_'.**

_A messy black haired man, with green eye's and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, walked into St. Mungo's hospital clutching his head. He walked up to the front desk and said softly, "Please, I don't know who I am." The lady behind the desk smiled. She had brown hair and brown (_**A/N I can't remember Hermione's eye colour so lets say their brown**_) eye's._

_"Right this way sir." She said, and the man followed. Her shoes clicked as she walked. She led him to the mental word where Healer Weasley was working._

_"Healer Weasley, Har… this man here claims he doesn't know who he is." she said._

_"Of course Nurse Granger. Just leave him here. Healer Weasley is in charge." he said._

_"You are Healer Weasley." Nurse Granger said._

_"Not me! My sister!" Healer Weasley exclaimed. "I've just paged her, she should be here any minute now, let's leave, Har… the patient alone." The two left the room before dissolving into fits of laughter._

_"That Harry. What will he think of next? Think Ginny will fall for it?" Hermione, er, Nurse Granger said._

_"I don't know, but I have Fred and Georges extendible ears with me, let's find out." Ron, er Healer Weasley (male) said. They waited until the red haired female healer went into the room, to attach the extendible ears._

_"All right, I'm Healer Weasley, I'm going to ask you a couple question's Har… Sir." Ginny's, er Nurse Weasley's (female), voice came through._

_"She knows it's him." Ron whispered, Hermione shushed him with a wave of her hand._

_"What's your name?" _

_"I don't know."_

_"Were do you live?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Do you have any family?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Friends, do you have any friends?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What's the first thing you remember?"_

_"Walking down the streets out their."_

_"How did you know to come here?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"He's lying." Hermione whispered._

_"Do you know what hospital your in?"_

_"No."_

_"How about, town, country, or continent?"_

_"No."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What school did you go to?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"All right. I'm going to give you this medication, it'll put you to sleep, and later I'll figure out how to get your memory back."_

_Their was a slight pause then a going sleepy "Thank you miss."_

_"He's faking it. Ginny just gave him grape juice, and he's faking going to sleep. Just to hear what she really say's." Hermione said, and sure enough, a few minutes later Ginny's voice came through._

_"Oh Harry. I should have told you this a long time ago. It's just so hard to find the right words. Even though their only three little little words, their just hard to say to the person you feel that way about, and now, you'll never know how I feel. I gave you grape juice hoping the power of suggestion will put you to sleep. Well Harry, I don't know how to say this. You know all those guy's I dated in school. I just dated them to make you jealous, I would have gone onto the ploy of dating your best friends to make you jealous, but well I didn't want to date my brother. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is, I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER!" Ginny said, almost yelling out the last part._

_"I knew it. I knew it!" Harry's voice came, "I just faked losing my memory just to hear you say those three little words. I love you too Ginny Weasley, I've loved you since I was in my sixth year." Ron fainted clear away._

**End of story.**

"Don't you dare ever do that." was all Ron could say.

"Ha! Harry has to get used to being around other girls besides me. "But nice little stunt their. Who would expect Harry to show that much intelligence?"

---------------------------------------

Needed: Beta.

Needed: Reviews.

Disclaimer: Again I AM NOT J. K. ROWLING.


	5. Fanfiction is Discovered by Harry Potter

Needed: A Beta, thank you too xtotallyatpeacex for you offer, but I plan to update more so thanks for the offer.

Needed: Review's and thank you too those who have been reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything do with it, if I did I'd be J. K. Rowling, and Mrs. Rowling is currently working on the seventh Harry Potter book, so she wouldn't have the time to do fanfictions.

**Chapter Four.**

"Ok. Let's find a relatively normal story." Hermione said.

"Herm's. Most of them take place in Hogwarts by the looks of it. Nothing even close to relatively normal happens at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"True. Hey this one look's interesting." Hermione said pointing to the story '_Fanfiction is Discovered By Harry Potter._' "The summery say's, '_Harry, Ron, and Hermione find the website Fanfiction. What could happen?'_"

"Oh ya, what could happen, um maybe we could be reading stories written about us." Harry said darkly, "But let's just see what we find." So they opened it up.

**Chapter one of '_Fanfiction is Discovered By Harry Potter._'**

_Hermione Granger had succeeded in her goal, she got her best friends Ron and Harry into a library for more then just homework reasons. Even better she got them into a MUGGLE library. She had a membership their, and they were crowded around a computer site surfing. In a GOOGLE search she found a site called Fanfiction. They went to it. Hermione instantly picked the heading books._

_"What's this?" Harry asked pointing to his name. Hermione clicked it, the paged changed, and showed a whole list of stories. Hermione read the description for the first one titled 'One true Love.' it read, Hermione has found her one true love, Draco Malfoy. Harry has found his one true love, Ginny Weasley. Ron has found his one true love in Lavender Brown. But Lavender loves Harry, Ginny loves Draco, Draco doesn't want anything to do with the crazy Gryffindor's. That leaves either Ron or Harry to be each Hermione's one true love.' She opened it._

_**Chapter One of 'One True Love' in FFDHP.**_

**_Hermione's POV._**

_**Draco Malfoy, the one true love of my life, but he must never know. No one must ever know. I mean, me, the muggleborn bookworm, dating the ferret. No know one must know I love Draco Malfoy.**_

**_Harry's POV._**

_**My one true love is Ginny Weasley, but she'll never notice me. She's to busy sleeping with every guy that comes her way, I just can't let Ron here me say that, he'd kill me. But still she supposed to just be my best friends little sister, and to her I'm supposed to be her older brother's best friend. If only she knew that I loved her, Ginny Weasley.**_

**_Ron's POV._**

_**Lavender Brown. What a pretty name, for such a pretty girl. Oh both her name and herself are like lavenders, beautiful, and sweet smelling. Oh Lavender, why won't you notice me? Her hair smell's faintly of the soft wind in a flower field, and her eye's sparkle like the stars in the sky. But she won't even look my way. My one true love is Lavender Brown.**_

**_Draco's POV._**

_**I can't believe this. I have that stupid bookworm mudblood sneaking looks at me from behind her books. If I meet her eye she blushes, giggles then goes back to her book. What's worse I keep getting love letters from a secret admirer, it won't be the mudblood, her writing's too neat. From the writing I can tell it's a Gryffindor. Stupid Gryffindor's, stupid girls. Can't they tell I'm not interested.**_

**_Ginny's POV._**

_**Oh Hermione Granger. She's trying to steel my man. Can't she tell that Draco Malfoy loves me, and not her. He gets all my letters that I send him, and he reads them at least twice before throwing them into the fire. Most might say that he hates me and is just trying to figure out who's writing him, but I think he is reading them out of love, and is burning them so no one knows that he is getting secret admirer letters.**_

**_Lavenders POV._**

_**I can't believe this. Ron Weasley is following me. Can't he see that I'm busy. Following Harry Potter, sigh, is hard work. I know he wants me and is just trying to get Ginny to make me jealous, but he won't admit it. He's gone to the point of dodging into the washrooms whenever I'm around just so I can't talk to him. Maybe I will date Ronald to get him jealous, then he'll come around. Ya I love Harry Potter.**_

**_End of chapter one of 'One True Love.' in FFDHP._**

_"Ok that is a lot of twists. Don't you think?" Hermione asked the boy's._

_Harry was shaking his head and was saying "Ok that is just wrong. Plain wrong. Ok bad images get out of my head, out of my head now."_

_Ron was doing worse, he was clutching his head moaning, "Oh my head, stupid love twists, it's making my head hurt."_

_"Boy's." Hermione mumbled._

**End of Chapter.**

"Well that was interesting." Harry said.

"That was crazy, just imagine, us reading a story about us reading a story, with that big of a twist in it. Next your going to tell us that we're just characters is some story and what were going through right now is just from some person's imagination." Ron said.

Needed: A Beta, thank you too xtotallyatpeacex for you offer, but I plan to update more so thanks for the offer.

Needed: Review's and thank you too those who have been reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything do with it, if I did I'd be J. K. Rowling, and Mrs. Rowling is currently working on the seventh Harry Potter book, so she wouldn't have the time to do fanfictions.

FFDHP is Fanfiction is Discovered By Harry Potter.


End file.
